Master Chief VS Darth Vader
Fully Armed. Master Chief Vs Darth Vader is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpyNeko930 featuring Master Chief from Halo and Darth Vader from Star Wars. Description Halo Vs Star Wars! One is an iconic futuristic hero from the realm of Video Gaming, and the other is an iconic futuristic villain! Broken inside, and fighting at the head of their armies, which titan will walk away with victory in their hands? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Standing at the head of the military, feared by their opposition and being the strong and silent bad-asses of movies and video games are these technological titans! Guts: But between the other, who will die? Yang Xiao Long: Master Chief, John-117 and the greatest Spartan to ever exist! Guts: And Darth Vader, the Fallen Jedi Knight. Yang Xiao Long: I'm Yang and he's Guts and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Master Chief Yang Xiao Long: As a child, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC under the command of Doctor Catherine Halsey. He was subjected into the Spartan Augmentation Program, which altered his body into superhuman levels. ''' Guts: His reflexes increased, his bones became steel, and his mind strengthened. And then, the final part of the transformation '''Yang Xiao Long: Chief was decked out in Mark VI Mjolnir Armor, which lets him control his movements by thought! The force of his blows were increased, and agility skyrocketed. The suit comes equipped with a motion tracker, and a rechargeable energy shield. Guts: The most useful item in Chief's suit is his artificial intelligence unit, Cortana. Cortana was created from the DNA of Catherine Halsey, and has been the only person Chief has ever managed to form a connection with. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah, cause y'see...Master Chief is a lowkey sociopath, with difficulty socializing in different situations. Most of his friends were dead before he had first entered War. And when he did, he was subjected to 30 years of combat and travel with his friends dying around him, and being pushed into the most extreme situations. Guts: Cortana can track and highlight targets, hack into different signals and mainframes, and scan the surroundings. She also increases Chief's already fucking high reactions. Yang Xiao Long: Chief's got a huge arsenal of weapons he seems to be able to find wherever. From the UNSC Chief can use a variety of different machine guns like SMGs, to various firearms. If he wants more accuracy, there's the DMR and Battle Rifle. He's also got multiple grenade variants, like the Frag Grenades, Sticky Plasma grenades, and splinter grenades! Guts: When the Covenant and UNSC allied themselves, Chief gained access to Plasma Pistols, singular plasma shot carbines, plasma rifles, needlers, and energy swords. Many of them Chief has completely mastered for endless slaughter. Yang Xiao Long: The Covenant Weaponry like the plasma pistol can be charged up to deliver a small time EMP that can shut down things as big as a tank! But there's still a ton of weapons we gotta go over! When he met the late Forerunners, Chief gained access to Light Rifles, Bolt Shots, and Binary Rifles! The Light Rifle is an accurate, low firing rate weapon that's good at long to medium range. The Bolt Shot, when effectively fired, will make a beeline for the opponent's head! Guts: The Binary Rifle bypasses all durability in turn for completely disintegrating an opponent. However, it's rate of fire is slow. Yang Xiao Long: Then he's got a ton of different armor abilities, like a Jet Pack for high speed flight, The Spartan Charge for bashing through enormous steel doors, The Ground Pound for punching an enemy to death, or the Armor Lock for surviving falls from space! Guts: The Hardlight Shield puts up a barrier to keep heavy fire out for a short time, and the autosentry sets up a turret to fire on opposition. Yang Xiao Long: Active Camo can hide Chief from view, the overshield can triple his already impressive barrier by three, and the hologram can slip an enemy up and send a copy of themselves to trick them. He's also got a bubble shield to block out all damage, and a shield regenerator than works over a spread distance! Guts: Master Chief is fast, strong, and durable. Yang Xiao Long: He can survive falls from space, volleys of fire, disintegration, and legions of forces and still walk away! Don't get in the Chief's way, or else he'll...probably move you out of the way with zero effort. Darth Vader Guts: On the harsh desert planet of Tatooine, a small child was born to a single mother into slavery. Yang Xiao Long: Can we skip this part? This part sucks... Guts: It was then that he was discovered by Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, and was taken back to the Jedi Council to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker was believed to be The Chosen One, the allpowerful person who would bring balance to the Force. Yang Xiao Long: Things were...going well! *Countless clips of Anakin killing Sandpeople, Dooku, Younglings, before finally falling into Lava at the hands of Obi Wan* Yang Xiao Long: ...yup! After falling to the Dark Temptations of The Force, and The Emperor, Anakin Skywalker ascended to The Sith, losing everything he loved and becoming a depressed, cybernetic wreck in a suit. The Space Warrior - DEATH BATTLE! WarpyNeko930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"Halo vs Star Wars" Themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years